Fractured Mind
by Red1998
Summary: Edward Samson was a troubled man who fell down the wrong path and has grown to believe that everything happens by chance. However just when life couldn't get any easier, Edward encounters the Batman and is horribly scarred in the process! With vengeance on his mind, Edward dons the name of Two Face and hunts down the dark knight! The goody two shoes left, the big bad monster is in!
1. Suppressed Rage

Fractured Mind

Chapter 1: Suppressed Rage

 _ **Gotham City; Bayside District….**_

Nearly over 200 years, Gotham has been known for its corruption and abnormally large crime rates. Anyone who lived there could tell you all about it. Even now in the 2040's, all of these elements were as high as they ever were so no one was really safe these days anymore those before them and how anyone still lived here was beyond anyone else' comprehension. Inside of an old warehouse, two crooks were strapped with a rope while seated on chairs with a light hanging above them and they were horrified as hell as they watched the barrel of fancy looking revolver with golden flowers spinning around while a towering young man was holding it and giving them a rather empathetic look on his face. The man looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties and possessed short brown hair with a few bangs hanging above his forehead, green hazel eyes, a powerful physique but still lean to where it was hard to tell through his dark blue striped suit, a red tie, a white buttoned undershirt, black jeans and shoes. He stood at 6'4 and despite his intimidating stature, he looked to be regretful with what he was doing but the two crooks couldn't see that. His name is Edward 'Ed' Samson and he was someone who lived by the choices he made….whether good or bad.

 **"** **You're scare, horrified…" Edward said, still continuing to spin the barrel. "I know the feeling, we all do. I wish things could've been different for the both of you. Hell, you could've had a better life than this. Living like a criminal, it's** ** **NOT**** **a good job prescription. When you've seen the terrors that this city has like I have, you change with it. It's like an old saying 'If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you.' My problem was is that I blinked. I couldn't face the demons this city has but I've learned to….** ** **tolerate**** **them. From the looks of it, you two couldn't have even faced the abyss because it was damn horrifying to look at!" He stopped spinning the revolver which made the two crooks flinch as if they knew what was going to happen next but to their shock and relief, Edward started to walk around them like a shark waiting to kill it's prey which immediately got them shaking. "You're like kids trying to act like adults in a man's world but who am I tell to you that? I'm only what? 5 or 6 years older than you two but when you've dealt with the tragedies I've had to face in my life, you tend to grow up early in order to find a way to move-" Edward raised an eyebrow as one of the two, a long haired red head with numerous piercings on his nose and lips, was trying to speak up but was scared that he couldn't even move his lips so he lowered his gun and said, "Go on, speak."**

"P-P-Please!" The redhead sputtered out. "D-D-Don't kill us! W-W-W-We won't say anything! I-I swear!" The towering young man turned away from the two men and let out a heavy sigh as he thought, ' _ **You're not making this easy…'**_ Edward cleared his throat before he turned back to the red head and said, "I would let you two go, if I had my way. I'm sorry for what led you down this path because the last thing I'd ever want is for someone, let alone a kid turn out to be like me. Unfortunately, my boss lives by a code of 'Speak when spoken to' or in other words I keep my mouth shut, I keep my kneecaps." Edward aimed his gun at the two crooks who whimpered like babies but gave them some reassurance before he pulled the trigger.

"I always make my final decision with a flip of a coin," He said, taking out a quarter that was clean on one side but was brown and rusty on the other side. "Heads, I let you go and have a head start before my men outside see you and try to shoot you on sight. Tails, Be a man and take your death with some dignity. You two decide, tick tock…" The two crooks looked at each other for a minute as they were making their final decision while Edward looked on to them and looked at his watch then the other crook with a shaved head spoke up and said, "Heads."

"If anyone of you believe in God, pray that it lands on heads…" The towering man said in a dark tone. With a flick of his thumb, the quarter went flying in the air for a few seconds but for the crooks, it felt like an eternity until the coin landed back in Edward's hand then put it in his other hand and proceeded to open it up to reveal his decision. The two crooks tried to see what the coin landed on while praying that it landed on heads but their hope instantly faltered as Edward looked at them with a grim look and before they realized what happened, two gunshots went off. As the blood dripped down their foreheads and onto the dirty floor which had the occasional rat or bug infestation now and then, Edward gave a silent pray to the now deceased crooks before opening the door where two men sat by to keep out for...unwelcome guests.

"Clean it up," The towering man said without darting an eye at the two. "Tell Marcelo the rats have been taken care of.." The two gave a nod before closing the door to dispose the remains while Edward got into a black limousine that was waiting for him. Once he got in, there was someone else in there with him and it was a man in his late fifties to mid sixties with a balding head despite having a long ponytail at the back of his head, a scar that ran through his left eye which left him partially blind, a right brown eye, was of mexican descent and wore a black coat, a red buttoned shirt, a black tie, black pants and shoes. He was Juan Alonso, the right hand man to Marcelo Sanchez, a small time crime lord.

"Want one ese'?" Juan asked, holding a cigarette.

"I don't smoke," Edward said with a glare. "You should really lay off those, they'll kill you eventually."

"You sound like mi madre," Juan said, returning the glare back. "You look like someone killed a perro. I killed one, got on my nerves."

"Well unlike you, killing leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Edward said, taking out a wipe to clean his revolver.

"You'll get used to it," Juan said. "I know I did after my first kill. So what did you do? Torture those two puntos who got arrested a week ago?"

"I gave them a choice to escape with their lives," The towering man said, putting his revolver away. "Unfortunately, it didn't go so well for them."

"You act like you care for those ratas," The right hand man said with raised eyebrow.

"What if I did?" Edward retorted. "Not everyone is meant to become a criminal, it just happens by chance. If anything, they must've got pressured into this and thought it was cool until they realized just how dangerous this life can be."

 **"** **Shoulda just kept their mouths shut like Marcelo told em'," Juan said, smoking a cigarette.**

"They're kids, what do you expect?" The towering man said.

 **"** **When you become a part of Marcelo's crew, you're family.." The right hand man said exhaling the smoke out of his mouth. "He treats you like a son, puts a roof over your head, provides whatever you need but cross him in anyway well...you're done, gone with the wind as the americans say."**

"Sounds more like a liability," Edward said, looking out the window. "You have one strike and if you blow it, you're out. Stop here!" The driver stopped and parked at an old hotel but surprisingly was able to stay in business after so many years. "Call when Marcelo needs anything." Edward shut the door behind him and made his way inside where he spotted a short old hotelier sitting behind a desk and once she saw him, she gave a smile and said, "Good evening Mr. Samson, is everything alright?"

"They are Debra," Edward said with a fake smile. "Just had a long day at work." He hated to lie, especially to her. He had lived here for about 7 years and thought she was the sweetest little thing you could ever meet. She always had a smile and it helped lift the burdens he had on his shoulders a little.

"Aw you poor thing," Debra said with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about," The towering man said with a **REAL** smile. "But I do appreciate your concern Debra."

"Well if you ever wish to talk-" The hotelier said, letting Edward finish her sentence.

"I'll know who to talk to," Edward said with a nod. "Have a good night." Once he passed Debra and headed to the elevator, he dropped his smile and sighed again. He hated doing this, lying to people to cover up what he really felt but it wasn't easy especially when he was a part of a criminal empire like Marcelo's. If you left, you're sure as hell not going to leave with your life intact and not to mention, he'd lose all the money Marcelo paid him and he would be out in the streets. He went through that once and he did not **EVER** want to go through that again! He made his way towards his door number and went to open the door but it wouldn't budge so he added more strength into it before he accidently ripped off the doorknob from the door and looked at it with a frustrated look as he said, "Wonderful…" Edward knelt down and had to feel around for the lock until he managed to grab it and unlock the door then made his way to his bed and crashed on to his bed. He happened to find himself staring at the ceiling, almost trying to find some kind of answer for a question he didn't have then Edward took his quarter out of his pocket and looked at it with a new found curiosity which actually gave him a question to ask to no one in particular.

"Why does fate have to be such a cruel mistress?" Edward asked as if he expected to get an answer from the coin.

 **Hello there! It's Red1998 and I bring you a new story! For those that are not familiar, this is an old story that I made but I felt that it wasn't all that good so I wanted to fix it so please give me some feedback and expect another chapter soon! Also I will be making another chapter of Fire and Lightning so expect that as well.**


	2. Kiss And Make Up

Fractured Mind

Chapter 2: Kiss and Make Up

 _ **Gotham University….**_

On a bright sunny day, a class lecture was taking place within the dorms of Gotham University. Dr. Henry James Langstrom _**(Ring A Bell?),**_ a malnourished man in his early fifties with short gray hair, a pale complexion, wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants and black shoes and blue eyes was in the middle of teaching a lesson about Bats to his class but not everyone was listening or particularly one individual.

"At one point the bat population was around the millions but over time their numbers have slowly decreased," He explained. "Much like us, they can have children but can only have one children at a time which is one of the reasons that led to their population declining so heavily." Sitting at the very back of the classroom was a young man with short black hair, blue eyes, wore a black shirt under a brown coat, gray pants and possessed a slim but muscular figure. His name is Terry Mcginnis, a recent freshmen in college and he was currently taking a nap due to not getting any sleep the other night. However his much needed rest was put to a halt when he felt something poke him on his left arm so begrudgingly he started to wake up and gave a grunt to signify that he was awake.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up," whispered a girl with pink hair. "I've been doing this for about 5 minutes…" Next to him was a girl of african descent with a yellow and black shirt, a black armband and black tights. Her name is Maxine Gibson or simply Max, a friend of Terry who was very smart and happened to have a perfect score on the GAT test from Hamilton Hill High.

"What'd I miss?" He whispered back while rubbing the drowsiness off his eyes.

"Nothing much," Max said with a shrug. "The usual?"

"You have no idea…" Terry whispered, laying his head on top of his arms. "I spent all night tryin' to get a lead on the Jokerz. Apparently, they've been stealing weapons and the old man's been trying to find where they get them from."

"Has he found a lead?" Max whispered.

"Not **YET** ," The black haired boy said, emphasizing on the yet. "Knowing him, he's probably still looking as we speak. He isn't called the 'The World's Greatest Detective' for nothing."

"I can help if he needs it," The pink haired girl said. "I have saved your life before ya know."

"I'm sure he's got it," Terry insisted. "But I'll let em' know." While she wrote some more notes down as her teacher continued on with his lecture, Max decided to change the topic, one that Terry was a bit hesitant but she was curious and what better way to know from the source?

"How's everything with Dana?" She whispered. Just as she predicted, Terry's sleepy demeanor turned to solemn as he turned away from Max for a few seconds before turning back and said, "Complicated."

"What now?" Max asked.

"Oh the usual," Terry said in a sarcastic tone. "She and I were gonna go out on a date but I had to cancel. That was a week ago and she hasn't talked to me since. I really blew this time, it's a wonder she still goes out with me."

"Sorry to hear that," The pink haired girl whispered sympathetically.

"Thanks for the sympathy but I don't deserve it," The black haired boy whispered. "I know being Batman is a responsibility but I can't let it interfere with my personal life. Dana's too good for me and I take advantage of that and never even think about how **SHE** feels. The least I can do is make it up to her…"

"If she's willing to talk," Max said, finishing his sentence.

"I've given her space so I'd like to think that just maybe she'll give me another chance," Terry whispered. "Though I wouldn't blame 'er if she doesn't. I've practically blew every chance she's given me." Max looked at Terry with concern, knowing this was hard on him as it was Dana. It wasn't like he could tell her he was Batman and it would make things better. If anything, it would probably make things worse between them and Max didn't want to see that, especially with how long Dana and Terry have been together. Sure they've broken up and got back together multiple times, it was a miracle in itself that they've lasted this long without splitting ties with each other but Max surmised that was just love in it's finest and she didn't want that love to be broken apart just because of one secret. Max spent a majority of her life not getting any love from her parents and she sure as hell did not want that on someone else, especially on her friends.

"Want me to talk to her?" The pink haired girl asked.

"If there's anyone she'll listen to, it'll be you," Terry whispered with a smile. "I'd appreciate it."

"Anytime," Max whispered back with a smile of her own. All of a sudden, Terry felt a bit better now that he talked about his issues with Dana to Max. She was another person that he was grateful to have in his life, not to mention she had his back ever since she figured out his secret back in high school. All he could do now was wait for Max to work her magic and pray that Dana would listen and they talk things out much like they have before. It's like he said, he owed her that much for sticking around as long as she has and the least he could do was to be a man of his word and show Dana just how much she matters to him.

 _ **Gotham University; History Hall….**_

 **'** ** _Stupid jerk! He always does this to me!'_** **thought Dana Tan as she sat in her desk, trying to listen to her lecture but failed to do so. She was a young woman of Asian descent in her early twenties with long black hair, brown eyes,** ** **(I looked at multiple pictures of her and can't tell for the life of me so I'm going with this.)**** **a thin but curvy figure that could be seen through her short light blue dress and black boots. She was quite irritable due to a certain boy she was with but for reasons she can't explain, found herself calming down despite being upset with her boyfriend** ** **(?)**** **. The problem was that as mad as she was at him, Dana had forgiven Terry two days after he cancelled their date for the umpteenth time but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that things were alright or in other words from an old saying that her father would use: 'He was in the doghouse.' Dana knew he had his reasons for doing this but at the same time she felt that he could do better or maybe she was being a little to sentimental for him.** ** _ **'**_** ** _No! He needs to know this is hurting me!'_** **In that moment something popped in her head, like something that had been there but it wasn't until she finally knew about it once she put some thought into it.** ** _ **'**_** ** _Oh God...I'm really selfish...No! He should do better! But..but..'_** **Dana clutched the side of her head as if an internal battle was going on in her head. One side, she felt that she was being selfish of belittling Terry for always not spending time with her but on the other hand she thought that he deserved it and should try harder or even quit his job with Mr. Wayne.** ** _ **'**_** ** _No! He needs that job, why would I even think of that?'_** **The black haired girl sighed heavily, her shoulders feeling a great deal heavier as if it was a symbol of her selfishness getting the best of her and clouding her mind to see the real truth behind Terry's reasons. She** ** **KNEW**** **why he had-no,** ** **NEEDED**** **this job, it was the only reason he, Matt and his Mother even had a roof over their heads. Was she really that blind to it? Had she really let her emotions get the best of her and lost sight that Terry wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing it for his family which was another thing she was blind to especially back to when he got the job from Mr. Wayne a few years back. Dana didn't notice it back then but now that she thought about it that job changed Terry a little bit, if not more. It kept him out of trouble along with giving him a sense of responsibility but sure, his timing was the worse but he made up for it every once in a while. Apart of her wanted to thank Mr. Wayne for that, the other wanted to give him a piece of her mind for always taking Terry away from her but perhaps she was being a little too clingy. Before she could linger more into, Dana snapped back to reality when she saw people getting up from their desks through her peripheral vision and the teacher saying, "And remember, make sure you read Chapters 11 and 12!" The black haired girl grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way through the hall of people that were getting to their classes like she was until she spotted someone not too far from where she was heading, a very familiar someone so she quickly put up a mad expression to cover up her real face.**

"H-Hey Dana…" said Terry awkwardly but her reply was a harsh glare. ' _Man she's pissed, I really screwed up big time but I gotta do this!'_ He turned to Max and said, "Sorry Max but do ya mind?"

"Of course," Max said with a nod. Terry watched her leave through his peripheral vision and once she was out of sight, he turned back to Dana who still looked at him with a glare but he was more surprised that she was still here and didn't leave otherwise this whole speech he made while getting here would've been a waste. However he didn't say anything and simply stared at her, almost admiring her in a way that he had not done before.

' _I don't know, but she's as beautiful as the day that I met 'er…'_ Terry thought, a small smile appearing on his face. However he had to stop when he saw her tapping her foot on the floor which meant that she was growing impatient so he cleared his throat and said, "I know you're upset but just listen to what I have to say. I know I've screwed up a buncha' times and the fact that you've manage to stick with me this long is nothing short of a miracle. For that, I appreciate it but I wanna let you know that I'm sorry. I'm **TRULY** sorry for what I do to you, you deserve better than that…"

' _You're damn right I do!'_ Dana thought but her mad expression was slowly fading off. ' _But I can't, I shouldn't! Not after realizing how much of a bitch I was to you…'_

"I know I ask a lot from you, that I ask you to trust my word," Terry continued. "Hell, I've realized that your patience is one of the qualities that I like about you but I also realize that I take advantage of it. You don't deserve that and that's why I'm goin' to do better if you give me a chance!" Dana raised an eyebrow which was progress in Terry's book or in other words, he had her attention so he continued on and said, "I know you've given me too many that I've lost cost but just give me one more chance, that's all I ask and I can **SHOW** you just how much I care about you." He gave Dana that look that always made her feel funny inside and she would always give him a heartwarming hug but this time it was different. Prior to this, Terry would always apologize to her for his mistake and immediately repeat it again and so on, however this time he meant every single word of it. She felt the sincerness, the sorrow, the pain through every word he said and it made her heart skip a beat along with even bringing a small tear in her right eye but it also gave her an idea.

"Ok.." The black haired girl said, wiping the tear off her eye. "I forgive you."

 **"** **Then that means…" Terry said** **enthusiastically, trying to hug her. All of sudden, she backed away much to his confusion and had a sly smirk on her face which also made the black haired boy wonder what was going on through her head. '** ** _Oh boy, she's planning something…'_**

"But!" Dana said.

"But?" Terry repeated, unsure of what was going on.

"Show me," She said. "Prove to me that you care, do that and I'll forgive you."

"Right here?" The black haired boy asked with a raised eyebrow. Dana nodded with a serious expression and Terry saw that she meant it so just as she requested, he gave her a loving kiss to which she immediately sunk in to then he brought her closer to her so that he could feel her body. Terry rubbed his hand on her smooth skin with the gentlest of touch, he always liked doing this and he could tell she felt the same and it got him curious as to what she used to make her skin so damn soft. While he did this, Dana put her hands on his chest and felt the muscles underneath his shirt. He wasn't as built as Nelson Nash but he still had a decent amount of muscle and she couldn't help but cop a feel of it and it felt **GOOD**. Before they knew it, they pulled back from the kiss so that they could catch their breath as they did not realize they had been kissing for the past 5 minutes or so. "W-Will...that do?"

"I-It did…" Dana said with a warm smile.

"How about this?" Terry said, still holding close. "How about tonight, you and I go out for **REAL** this time? I can ask Mr. Wayne if he can give me a night off or somethin'."

"I'll hold you to that," The black haired girl said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then Terry Mcginnis…" Terry watched her leave as if he were in a trance of sorts and even when she was out of sight, he just stood there like a statue as he pondered what happened and for once he felt pretty damn good right now even if a grim thought came up in his mind.

 **"** ** _Last time I asked, he nearly tried to kill me with that look he gave me.."_** **Terry thought as he rubbed the spot on his shirt where Bruce grabbed him. He remembered the conversation going south in an instant as he recalled saying, '** ** _I put my life on the line all the time, one night is not gonna make a difference!'_**

' _One night always makes the difference!'_ Bruce yelled, grabbing Terry by the shirt. Terry shuddered slightly at that as he didn't understand the meaning of it back then and he still didn't get it now but it left a mark in his head.

' _I gave her my word..'_ Terry thought. 'The least I can do is act on it…"

 _ **What do you think? Leave a review and give me some feedback!**_

 _ **Thank you and have a good day!**_

 ** _ **Red1998**_**


End file.
